1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to novelty drinking straws. More particularly, the present invention relates to novelty straws with mechanical elements that are caused to move when liquid is drawn through the straw.
2. Prior Art Description
Drinking straws have been utilized by people throughout recorded history. In this long period of time there have been many inventions that relate to drinking straws. The prior art history is, therefore, replete with references that address different straw designs and styles.
Generally speaking, a drinking straw is a tube having one end that can be placed in a beverage. A person brings the straw to their mouth and draws the beverage into their mouth through the structure of the straw. Since a straw allows a person to drink without having to lift a full cup, drinking straws are often provided to children who have difficulty handling a cup or beverage can without spilling its contents. Since drinking straws are particularly popular with children, straws have often been formed into unusual shapes in order to increase the novelty of the straw and its appeal to a child. For example, drinking straws have commonly been made translucent with multiple turns and loops. A child can then watch the progress of a fluid flowing through the turns of the straw while drinking through the straw.
In a few prior art drinking straw designs, the flow of fluid through the drinking straw is used to cause movement of decorative elements contained within the straw. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,273 to Karterman, entitled Amusement Drinking Straw, a drinking straw is shown having an internal rotor. The rotor rotates within the drinking straw as liquid flows past the rotor. A similar configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,838 to Epstein, entitled Novelty Straw And Associated Method Of Operation.
Drinking Straws also exist that move novelty items that are external to the straw. In such prior art drinking straws, the flow of liquid through the straw is converted into mechanical energy that is used to move an object that is external to the straw. Such prior art straws are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,622 to Lombard, entitled Drinking Straw, U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,808 to Briese, entitled Drinking Tube, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,292 to Leung, entitled Novelty Drinking Straw. With such prior art, the liquid passing through the straw is used directly to create the mechanical motion. As such, the mechanisms within the straws are hydraulic in nature. A problem shared by all such prior art straws is that since the mechanisms are hydraulic, the mechanisms become contaminated by the flowing fluid. Often the flowing fluid is a high-sugar soft drink or chocolate milk. Such fluids leave sugar/cocoa deposits within the straw mechanism that can quickly bind the moving parts.
It will be understood that when a person draws a liquid through a straw, there are other forces available for use besides the hydraulic force of the flowing liquid. To draw a liquid through a drinking straw, a person must first suck on the straw. This reduces the air pressure within the straw. This change in air pressure can be utilized to produce pneumatic work. Mechanisms within a straw that operate using pneumatic forces need not become contaminated with the fluid passing through the straw.
A need therefore exists for a novelty straw design that has moving elements that are caused to move using pneumatic forces, rather than hydraulic forces. This need is met by the present invention as it is described and claimed below.